User blog:Beboper/Return of the Ultra Rare Price Guides (Part 2)!
Hello everybody! It's been a while since we've had an update to the Ultra Rare price guides, and I'm sure some of you have been eagerly anticipating news on it for a while now. Well today, I am here to bring you all good news! Over the next few weeks, I'll be working to reinstate the Ultra Rare price guides to make them relevant and useful again! The next incarnation of the price guides will be a little different than what some of you are probably used to though. In an effort to create a guide that's useful and reasonably accurate, while also being sustainable over the long term, I've created a new design which can be found on this page. This new design was created by me based on meeting the goals I previously mentioned. Rather than having a humongous list of cards and their prices, I've instead opted to go with a tabular chart illustrating the relationship between skill and stats. In this way, I'm hoping to take advantage of natural trends in market prices that result from this relationship, while also creating a guide that is sustainable over the long term. Obviously, there will be a little more work on the part of the end user in trying to find prices for cards, but it shouldn't really be that much more difficult. It basically entails matching up your card with the type of skill and max stats found in the chart to find your price. For example, if I wanted to find how much Flaming Werewolf is, I would go to the chart to find the section for a boost to one element attack and defense, and a maximum attack of less than 12,000, and see that it is worth the amount listed (let's say 600). Now I know some of you will be put off by this change, but the last few months have shown me that a gigantic list of prices is simply not sustainable, while also maintaining a certain level of accuracy. That is way I feel that this new format will work better for the long term. Now of course, I know not all cards neatly fit into a trend, which is why I'll incorporate a section for cards which fall outside of normal trends. In particular, the special evolution cards will have their own section with prices listed for each one of them. Obviously this design isn't final, but it is close to what I envision it to look like. I welcome any thoughts/suggestions on this design, and encourage you all to have a look and let me know what you think. Any comments are greatly appreciated. P.S. For those of you still using the price guide as a general table to view cards, I highly recommend you start using our List of Ultra Rare cards if you haven't already since it is updated more frequently (has all the new cards, minus special evolutions), shows attack/defense ratios, and is just all around more awesome. Category:News